Daughter of Darkness
by angel.watson
Summary: Sam receives a distress call from a girl who is lost and is need of their help. Dean and Sam quickly find her and it seems Cass has sent her their way. Who is she and why call Sam?
1. Chapter 1

***All characters except Danica are the intellectual property of the makers of Supernatural. Danica is the intellectual property of me.***

*RRRIIINNNNG *

Dean's head shot up as Sam pulled his phone out of his coat pocket. Sam glanced at the number but had no idea who could be calling him. He paused a moment before deciding to answer the call anyways.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Sam Winchester?"_

"Uh yes. Who is this?"

"_I need your help. I was told to call you when I needed help. I'm at, um, actually I have no idea where I am."_

"Who told you to call me?"

"_Some guy in a trench coat. Please Sam, I don't know who else to call." _The pain in her voice made Sam cringe, making his mind up to help this complete stranger.

"Okay, what's around you?"

"_Um….I'm in a park. There is a…. um, I don't know actually". _Sam covered the mouth piece of the phone and turned towards Dean.

"Track this call, we need to see if we can find her, not that I have any idea who she is. It sounds like she's lost her memory." Sam nodded towards the phone that was in his hands.

"Her who?" Dean was opening the laptop as his face contorted into a confused expression.

"She won't tell me Dean. Just do it." He turned back to the phone conversation. " Dean's looking now. Just stay on the line until I tell you that we've found you." Sam went silent and began to tap his fingers against the table. Dean was furiously typing at the laptop.

"Got it!" Dean slammed his hand into the table and Sam jumped in his seat. "She's in Texas, um, Abbott." said Dean with a look of clear satisfaction on his face.

"Okay." Turning back to the phone Sam grabbed a pen. "What should I call you?"

"_Danny. You can call me Danny"_

"Well Danny, Dean has found your location. We will be there as soon as we can."

"_Okay, please hurry". _

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I hung up the phone and sat back down on the bench. I began looking around at the people who went about their daily business. There were families and groups of young people; they appeared to be happy in their ignorance. I took a deep breath and got up. My stomach was rumbling and I knew that I needed to find somewhere to eat and sleep until Sam and Dean got here.

I found a cheap hotel to hole up in for the night. I used a credit card that I had swiped from some ass-hat of a man, to buy food and pay for the room. I had to lie to the clerk and tell him the name on the card was my brother's. I pulled out my phone and plugged it into the wall, knowing it had to stay on for them to find me, as I lay back on the motel bed and closed my eyes, hoping and praying for a dreamless sleep.

I shot up off the bed and smacked my head on the lamp that was on the side table. Rubbing the spot on my forehead, I glanced around the room to see what had startled me awake, noticing that the phone was ringing. Reaching over I saw that it was Sam calling me and I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Danny? It's Sam. We are in town, where are you?"_

"I'm in the hotel on West Street. Room, um, 42."

"_Be right there." _I heard a click and Sam was gone. He was actually coming and I could barely breathe. I knew that they weren't going to take this very well, but I had no one else to turn to. So, I sat on the edge of the bed to wait.

Not even ten minutes had passed when there was a loud knock at the door. Taking a deep breath, I stood and went to answer it, preparing myself to meet them, I opened the door. There stood Sam and Dean Winchester in the flesh, guns drawn. I tried to speak but the words got stuck in my throat. Instead I just stepped back and let them into the room. Dean dropped his bag onto the table and began pulling items out as soon as he saw that I was alone. I froze in place and couldn't take my eyes off of Sam. Suddenly a hand grabbed my bicep and shoved me into a chair. I looked up and saw Dean as he ripped my shirt sleeve and dragged a silver dagger across my arm. I sighed and sat back knowing this had to happen if they were ever going to trust me.

Dean began to unscrew a flask and the overpowering smell of the liquid inside made me want to gag, but I knew better. I took a deep breath and braced myself, allowing all my muscles to relax. At the last second my instincts overwhelmed me and I shot into a standing position, bringing my left leg back onto the seat of the chair as my right leg shot out, kicking Dean's knees out from under him. Using the momentum I pulled my leg onto the top of the chair causing it to fall back, riding it to the ground. I land on my feet and quickly evaluate the situation. I know there is no way out, but I wasn't ready for holy water.

"What the hell!" Dean had landed on the table and was rubbing his ribs where he had connected with the wood. Sam had a gun pointed at me.

"Sorry, reflexes." I grimaced and prepared myself for the bullet but nothing came.

"Dean, calm down. Danny I think you have some explaining to do." Sam sat on the bed but kept the gun trained at my chest.

"Well, um, where to start. I'm your daughter." I shrugged my shoulders and slid my hands into my jean pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

***All characters except Danica are the intellectual property of the makers of Supernatural. Danica is the intellectual property of me.***

"What!" Sam laughed as he allowed his guard down.

"Hell no! Sam? A kid?! He can barely land a date, let alone a child!." Dean reached next to duffel and aimed his handgun at me. I froze.

"Yes 'Uncle', Sam's my father okay? About eight years ago now he began showing signs of having powers, you can't possibly have forgotten. Well, dear old dad there thought he was always safe, but one demon snuck in, under orders from Crowley actually. Her name was Carbry and she pretended to be a poor lost young girl. She got Sam drunk and they had sex. Crowley had put a spell on mom so she would be guaranteed to get pregnant, and well, here I am." I began rocking back and forth on my heels knowing that I may not get out of this alive.

"Wait, what?" Sam's face was pale and Dean half lowered his gun.

"Well when a man loves a woman…"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Dean threw his hands up, "We know how it works kiddo. I think Sam meant to ask if that means you're a demon?"

"No 'Uncle', I'm half. Holy water doesn't burn me like it does them but it still fucking hurts. I wasn't prepared so I kinda just… reacted. I'm sorry." I tucked the loose hairs that had fallen out of my braid behind my ear as I waited for my new found family to decide what to do with me.

Dean grabbed the flask and threw the contents on me, I grimaced but dealt with it. He then looked at Sam and pulled the trigger. My arm was wrenched back as the bullet slammed into it and exited out the back but I never lost my footing. I kept my breathing even and looked my uncle square in the eyes.

"You can empty that clip into me, Dean but I called you for a reason. I need your and dad's help. Where do you think I've been all this time? With Crowley. I got away and was pointed in your direction. Please." I looked between them both pleading with my green eyes.

"Dean… maybe…." Sam had lowered his gun and was inspecting me. I had his and Sam's green eyes but moms hair. It was brownish red and hung to my knees when it wasn't in a French braid. Standing at about five foot seven, I wasn't on the slim side, weighing in at 170 lbs, mainly due to my hourglass figure.

"Sam, she's a damn demon. She dies." He raised the gun and was about to empty the rest of the clip when Sam stepped in front of the gun.

"Dean stop. No black eyes, no burning when the holy water hit her. We can call Cass to confirm, just no more bullets." Sam had slid the gun from Dean's hand and put the safety on. Turning he gestured for me to come over. I moved to the bed and sat down to inspect the bullet hole. It was a clean muscle shot, an easy fix. Dad was suddenly at my side with a med kit. He grabbed the shirt sleeve and tore it to my shoulder. He grimaced when he saw the amount of blood pouring out of my arm.

"So how old are you Danny?" He glanced up from the wound long enough to see my cheek quiver from the pain.

"Well technically I'm eight but I look like an eighteen year old. So I guess the answer to your question is eight." I shrugged, causing Dad to grab my arm to keep it study.

"Eight? And stop moving I don't want to make this any worse."

"Yes. By the way my full name is Danica Samantha Winchester. I just get people to call me Danny cause I hate Danica." I smiled at my dad and glanced over at my uncle who was glaring at me.

"Danica. I can understand why you prefer Danny." He laughed as he taped the gauze around my arm. "Well that's all patched up." He stood and sat on the other bed.

"Well, Daaaaaany. I still don't think you're at all human." Dean sneered at me and began playing with his gun.

"Dean back off. Leave her be until Cas gets here." Sam glared at his brother.

"Dad, if I can't call you that, it's okay. If 'Uncle Dean' wasn't suspicious I would be worried, the gun shot right?" I paused long enough for Dean to nod. "Remember your old pal Alistair? Well he taught Crowley and what's Crowley best at?" I watched as all the color drained out of Dean's face.

"Yes. Well I was supposed to be a weapon so he had to condition me. The only way he knew how. Pain is all in the head, or at least that was what I was taught. A gun shot is nothing compared to what I have been through… you of all people should know." I grimaced as Dean slammed his fist into the table.

"Dean?" Sam looked at his brother worry crossing his face. Dean swung around and glared at me.

"How. Do. You. Know." He kept his teeth gritted and his fists kept clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Remember back to the pit 'Uncle Dean'. Little redheaded girl who didn't seem to belong and was always hiding behind Alastair? Yeah, that was me."

A whoosh echoed though the room and a tall man in a trench coat was suddenly standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey Cass." Dean stood and walked over to him. "This little brat here is claiming to be Sam's bastard. We need to know the truth." The anger and hatred that was in Dean's voice was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Yes, Dean, she is telling the truth." Cass's face remained expressionless as he turned his attention to me.

"What?! You knew! Why the hell didn't tell us!" Sam shot off the bed and was in Cass's face in an instant.

"Sam, she was not relevant until now. Crowley kept her close and hidden from almost everyone. An angel who was working for him let it slip that Crowley had a secret weapon, the daughter of Sam Winchester. So I found her and I made it possible for her to get away about a week ago. I gave her your number and told her when she was far enough away to call you." He looked at Sam and their faces were almost touching.

"So she really is … my kid?" Sam took a step back as the color drained from his face.

"Yes." Cass stepped around Sam and walked over to me. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you out sooner Danica."


	3. Chapter 3

***All characters except Danica are the intellectual property of the makers of Supernatural. Danica is the intellectual property of me.***

Just as suddenly he was gone. Sam and Dean both turned and stared at me.

"I told you." I smirked at them and then went to my bag. Digging through I grabbed a button up shirt and went to the bathroom to change. After I locked the door I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and grimaced at what I saw in the mirror. All those years in hell had not left a mark but the one year on earth had. I was glad Dad hadn't opened my shirt because there was no way to hide the scars that layered my skin. I shook my head and quickly did up the fresh shirt. Tossing the bloody torn one in the trash I stepped out of the bathroom to see my Father and Uncle whispering to each other at the door.

"So um, I guess you're coming with us. " Dean walked out the door without looking at me and Dad grabbed my bag. He held the motel door open for me as I walked through. I stopped short when I saw what car Dean was sitting in.

"Danny?" Dad had stopped and was looking at me with worry on his face.

"Whose car is that?"

"Well Dean's but it belonged to our dad, um your grandfather."

"Now I understand the car." I sighed and gestured for Dad and Uncle Dean to follow me. I pulled out a set of car keys and walked around the building. Sitting in the parking spot for the motel room I had been staying in was my car, a green '67 Chevy impala.

"Dear old Uncle Crowley gave this to me when he brought me topside. Now I get why. Fucking cocksucker." I growled and went to the trunk. I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned and saw Dad glaring at me.

"Young lady watch your language!" said Sam, almost confused by his own fatherly instincts.

"Come on Dad, I'm eighteen. I can't exactly change now." I stuck my tongue out at him then ducked under his grasp. Digging through my open trunk I shoved all my stuff into a pink and purple duffel bag. I closed the trunk to find Uncle Dean looking over the engine.

"Dude, look at this! She's a beauty." He had grease up to his elbows and a huge grin on his face.

"Uncle Dean do you want a minute alone with her?" I snickered as I watched the horror cross his face as he realized what I was thinking. He slammed the hood down and stomped back around the building. I looked at my father and shrugged.

"Sorry kiddo but he takes cars very seriously. You wanna drive?" He opened the back door of the car and threw our bags in.

"I thought we would be leaving it here. I don't exactly want to be found."

"Well let's not waste a perfectly decent car. Come on we should hit the road." I threw dad the keys since I had no idea where we were going. He got in and started the car and Avenged Sevenfold began blaring through the speakers. Dad jumped at the sound and I snickered before turning it down so I could hear him speaking.

"So Danny, I'm gunna be honest I have no idea what to do. I didn't exactly have the greatest dad and you appear to be all grown up." He glanced at me and I could see the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"It's okay dad. You didn't know. I suppose I shouldn't even exist but I do. I just don't ever want to go back with Crowley. That's all I ask." My eyes were stinging with tears that wanted to be released but I refused to let them. I turned to face the window and watch the passing cars.

"Danny, did Crowley ever, ah, you know." Dad's cheeks turned bright red.

"He did a lot…but he never stooped that far." I shuddered as I remembered the day that Crowley had allowed one of his right hands mans to do that deed for him. I quickly shook my head and composed myself focusing on the here and now.

"Danny..." Sam's voice was hard and strained. I knew he had seen my face.

"Okay fine. He allowed it to happen. That's all I'm saying. It's the past and I'm stronger for it. Now please drop it."

"I will not!" I jumped as dad slammed his hand off of the steering wheel. "What son-of-a bitch raped you Danica. I swear to God I will hunt him down and kill him with my bare hands."

"He's already dead dad, I killed him." I glanced over and saw him relax just a little. I reached into the back seat and grabbed his bag pulling out one of his oversized sweaters. Tugging it on over my head I turned the music up and settled in for a nap not wanting to talk anymore.

I woke to Dad gently calling my name and shaking my shoulder.

"We're here kiddo." He got out and grabbed our bags. I stretched and quickly remembered that my arm was wounded. Grimacing I got out of the car and looked around. We were near a wooded area and there was nothing in sight except for what appeared to be a drain pipe.

"Um dad? Where's here?" He laughed and began to walk towards the drainpipe. He suddenly disappeared and I scrambled to catch up with him. As I entered the drain pipe I saw a door and quickly proceeded inside. There was a stairwell that I followed down and saw Dad and Uncle Dean arguing. I began walking around the main room, not really touching anything for fear I would piss him off more.

"Danny!" I swung around and saw that Dad had disappeared leaving me with my Uncle.

"Yea?" I walked over to him and stopped far enough away that he couldn't grab me.

"Take your bag and go pick a room." He gestured towards the back of the room where I could see a hallway. I grabbed my bags and headed off. After walking for a few minutes, I picked the room closest to the main rooms that appeared unoccupied. I quickly removed all my clothes and organized them in the dresser. I pulled out my drawing pad and pencils and went in search of a comfortable place to doodle.

I rapidly got lost in this large place and wandered into a kitchen. Looking in the cupboards I realized that they really had nothing here that I liked. I turned around to find Dad leaning against the doorframe watching me.

"Stalker much?" I smirked at him and went to see if the fridge had any bottles of water. Bingo! I swiped two and turned back to my Dad.

"So um, there isn't much here. Your Uncle and I aren't home making type. I was wondering if you would like to go into town and grab some stuff?"

"If that includes a new drawing pad, some tea, chocolate, and some actual bedding, then yes." I stuck my tongue out and dogged under his playful swing. He took chase and I ran down the halls screaming playfully as I just barely stayed ahead of him. I rounded a corner and slammed directly into Dean who grabbed me and held me while Sam mercilessly tickled me. After about five minutes we were all out of breath and sitting on the floor. I opened one of the bottles of water and downed it. When I finished Uncle Dean offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on kiddo lets go get you some stuff." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me towards the door. Suddenly he let go and I almost fell over. I glanced at him and watched as his face clouded with hatred. Looking up I realized that I was in a devils trap. Dad was nowhere to be seen and Uncle Dean was holding a dagger.


	4. Chapter 4

***All characters except Danica are the intellectual property of the makers of Supernatural. Danica is the intellectual property of me.***

"Now you die, bitch." He lunged forward and I braced for the impact. At the last second I twisted at the hips, grabbed his wrist and wrenched until he dropped the blade. I quickly let go and moved away from him and out of the trap.

"Dean, please stop. I don't want to hurt you!" I put my hands up and slowly backed away.

"You…you just walked out of a devils trap?!" The shock was clearly displayed across his face.

I just stared at him dumbfounded. How could someone so experienced think it would hold me?! My temper began to boil and I glared at him.

"You are one stupid son of a bitch Dean Winchester. I've told you I am not a fucking demon and you still don't believe me. Cass confirmed that I am Sam's child and now you want to kill your fucking niece! Grow a pair!" I glared daggers at him before turning and stomping down the hall.

I could barely breathe through my anger and I was fighting to keep it in check. I kept walking until I found the main room. Sam was sitting at the table looking at something on his laptop.

"Hey, I'm ready to go if you are." I didn't bother waiting for him to answer. I took the stairs two at a time wanting to get as much distance between Dean and myself as I could. I heard his hurried footsteps as he ran to catch up.

"Danny what happened?" He looked at me as if I was just going to spill my guts.

"Dean." I opened the driver's door of my car and got in. As soon as he was sitting next to me I slammed the gas pedal to the floor, slightly turned the wheel and shot onto the highway.

"Woah Danica! Slow down!" Sam had his hands braced against the dash as if it could save him.

"Sorry." I gritted my teeth and slowed down until the speedometer read fifty.

"Danny what did Dean do?" Sam sat back in his seat and turned to face me.

"He tried to kill me, which is not a surprise. I expected this to be hard but seriously? He's a bigger ass then anyone ever told me." I sighed and turned my music on hoping that my father would take the hint. He immediately turned it down. I clenched the steering wheel not wanting the heart to heart that I knew was coming.

"Danny, look. This entire situation is unexpected and really, um, weird. I mean, we have faced almost every kind of monster but all of sudden I have a kid, my kid, show up. You also claim to be half demon. We were taught to kill anything that was evil and demons are evil incarnate. Dean has had his fair share of troubles with demon's, as have I, so he is just doing his job." Sam hesitated then reached over and squeezed my right hand.

"Sam you don't have to explain. Look, my past is just as fucked up as yours. There is no need to explain anything to me." I spun the volume dial until the bass was pounding through me. I began to increase my speed as I lost myself within the music.

We arrived at the closest Walmart after an hour of driving. I had gotten us pretty lost because I ignored Sam and just allowed myself to delve into the music. Dad had been able to get us turned around, but only after I gave him the keys. As soon as we pulled up, I hoped out of the car and headed in. I knew what I wanted as soon as he had offered to take me shopping.

I headed to the back and began looking at all the comforters that they had. I quickly spotted a purple one that also came with bed sheets. Bingo! I grabbed it and two pillows and went to find dad. He had grabbed a shopping cart and was slowly walking up and down the aisles looking for me. I grinned at him as I dropped the items in and took off again. I quickly found a tea pot and several large mugs, tea, hot chocolate, a new drawing pad and a pencil case to hold my pencils. Dad threw in a new set of drawing pencils and some decent erasers. He made me pick out two pairs of jeans and two new sweaters. He quickly got my items rang through and charged them to a card that was not his. A grin spread across my face as I realized that the Winchesters were not as innocent as they seemed. With my new items in tow, we walked slowly side by side out to the car.

As soon as the doors slide open, I froze. The smell that floated towards me was one I knew all too well. Demons.

"Sam we need to go." I grabbed the cart and jogged to the car looking around me the entire time. Sam followed a little more slowly, probably thinking that I was insane. I shook my head as I tossed all the bags into the trunk and quickly got behind the wheel. Sam hesitated, then climbed in beside me doing up his seat belt.

"What's up kiddo?" He reached into his jacket and drew out an angel blade, laying it across his lap.

"Demons, not sure how many but they were stinking up the area. I figured we should get out." I glanced in the rear-view mirror and noticed a black GMC was following me pretty closely. I slammed my palm off the wheel and let the car speed up. The black GMC followed suit, just enough to keep me in sight. I glanced over at Sam and saw that he was now holding the blade.

He didn't say a word to me as he pointed to a dirt road off of the highway. I nodded and quickly turned down it, looking for an open area so we could deal with these assholes. As soon as I put the car into park, I was out the door. I made sure to lock the doors and take the keys with me, trapping my father in the car. He began yelling and slamming his hand off the door and window but I refused to look at him.

"I can handle them myself" I muttered under my breath as I spotted the black SUV. It stopped not far away and three men spilled out. I grinned at the leader and straightened my stance. This was going to be an easy fight.

"Crowley sends his regards darling." He grinned at me then lunged. I sidestepped bringing my elbow down onto his neck, forcing him off balance. I shivered as the cold metal of the angel blade Castiel had given me slide down my arm and out my sleeve. Clasping it in my right hand I brought it up and under his torso driving it deep into his heart. His life force sputtered and flashed and he was gone. I brought the blade up and in front of me and couldn't help the malicious grin that was blooming on my face.

"Bring it, bitch." I spat at the remaining two.

I took one step forward as they both lunged. Swinging the blade I used the hilt to make my punch all the harder. It connected with his jaw and I watched his eyes roll back in his head. I paused and listened for the other man. A twig snapped behind me and I ducked. He cursed as his fist swung wide and I knew that the orders were to bring me back alive. Keeping my breathing even I swung my left leg back and kicked out. It connected and the man grunted, quickly followed by a thump as he landed on his back. I used the momentum to bring myself to standing position. Bringing the blade above my head; I drove it into his heart. Once he was gone, I quickly stabbed the third demon.

"Crowley can fuck his corpse." I spat on the bodies and reached up to brush my hair out of my eyes. I saw that Sam had been able to jimmy the door open and was standing on my side of the car, jaw almost hitting the ground. I shrugged and then bent down, wiping the blade clean on the grass. Glancing up I saw his boots in front of me and I knew I was in trouble.

"Danny, what the hell! You could have been killed!" Dad grabbed me by the shoulders roughly pulling me to my feet. He quickly looked me over and when he was satisfied that I wasn't hurt he gave me a very fatherly disapproving look.

"Look Sam, this wasn't my first rodeo and sure as hell ain't the last. I know how to handle myself and you would've just gotten in my way. I'm a monster same as them, you said it yourself." I began walking to the car when I was suddenly engulfed in his arms.

"Danny, I just found you please don't make me lose you so soon." His voice broke as he held me against him and I knew that even though I had just met him, I meant the world to him. I shoved him away and walked quickly back to the car. Caring about him was a weakness that I couldn't afford, a weakness that I would never allow myself to gain.


	5. Chapter 5

***All characters except Danica are the intellectual property of the makers of Supernatural. Danica is the intellectual property of me.***

The drive back to the living quarters was a silent one. Sam tried to initiate conversation but I ignored him, turning up the music until I could almost forget he was next to me. My mind was trying to race at a mile a minute, but I kept it focused on the drive, refusing to allow it to wander. Emotions were so much more then I had ever imagined. They most certainly got in the way and made people make terrible decisions. Crowley had been right to beat them out of me from the time I could crawl. I was stronger for it and perhaps even a little thankful. I would never allow something as ridiculous as love allow me to make stupid mistakes. The drive back seemed much shorter and we were there in no time. I took my time bringing in my new belongings and made sure that Sam knew I didn't want his help. I went into my room, closing my door almost all the way, leaving it open a crack so no one could catch me off guard. I quickly got rid of the old simple bedding and replaced it with my new bedding. I was getting ready to fold my clean laundry when there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in." I didn't bother looking up from where I was folding.

"Danny, Dean and I are making a run for food. Do you, um eat?" I looked up and saw my father's cheeks were bright red. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes Sam, I eat. I'd love some garlic fingers and make sure to bring back plenty of donair sauce, please and thanks" I turned back to my laundry and waited for him to leave. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity before turning and leaving. I knew he wanted to talk, but words meant nothing to me. If he wanted to apologize he would have to do so with his actions. As soon as I was sure that they had left, I sat down and picked up my drawing pad. I flipped to the first blank page I could find and began to draw. It wasn't anything simple or found on earth; rather it was something that haunted my nightmares. I stared down at the completed drawing that depicted a piece of hell, the part that I had been raised in until I was ten. It displayed the day that Alistair had come to get me to watch him torture my uncle. I quickly slammed it shut, shoving the pad under the mattress. I grabbed the final bag of stuff and went to the kitchen to wash the new items.

I washed the tea pots and cups and put them in a cupboard along with the tea and hot chocolate mix. I decided that since I was here alone I would search the place and see what I could find. I made it to the main foyer before I heard them returning. I decided to stay there and wait for them to bring the food in, but before I saw them I heard my name. Ducking around a corner and I froze to listen.

"Dean, she shoved me away like I was a piece of trash. She is terrifying and distant. What in God's name do you think Crowley did to her?"

"Nothing good Sammy, nothing good. Honestly we are probably lucky that she even got scared enough to call us. Perhaps her heart has been frozen and it will take us, her family, to thaw it." Dean reached over and set his hand on Sam's shoulder. "She will turn around Sam, it just may take time."

I watched Sam as he set the food on the table and turned to face Dean.

"But if she doesn't Dean, I don't want to have to….."

"Don't Sam. She will. She is your daughter and you came around from a blood addiction and being Lucifer's vessel. She will. Now let's eat. DANNY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Dean sat as he hollered for me and I pretended to come running.

"Food's here?" I took a sniff and almost started drooling it smelled so amazing. I grabbed the box from under Dean's nose and sat down at the opposite end of the table. Opening it, I dug in. Dean and Sam opened their food and began to eat, a lot more slowly than me.

"Woah, slow down there kiddo. It aint going anywhere." Dean began laughing as I continued to inhale the garlic fingers as if they were going to disappear at any second. I stuck my tongue out and finished off the box. It had been five minutes. I threw the box into the trash and began to leave the room.

"Danny?" I swung around to see both Sam and Dean watching me.

"What." I couldn't hide the snarkiness from my voice and grimaced when I saw a look of hurt flash across Sam's face.

"We leave for breakfast at 8. If you wanna eat with us that is." Dean answered for Sam because I knew I was breaking Sam's heart, yet I didn't care.

"Sure. See you then." I turned and left the room before anything could be said to me. I jogged back to my room, slamming the door, locking it behind me. I grabbed my pj's off the bed and climbed into the shower, allowing the hot water to flow over my body. I sighed and turned the water even hotter, praying that the scalding temperatures could clean me of this darkness that clung to every corner of my being.

Suddenly I heard a woosh and then someone clearing their throat.

"Danny I know this is a bad time but I felt it was the only way I could speak to you." Cass's voice was quiet and he seemed to be facing away from me. With a sigh I stepped out of the shower and stood dripping with my arms crossed.

"What Cass." He jumped at the proximity of my voice, turned and his face changed to bright red.

"You're, um, not clothed."

"No shit. Now what do you want." I glared at him and he seemed to have lost his ability to speak. I shook my head and climbed back into the shower. "Come back when you stop being embarrassed by nudity."

"Danny you are Sam's daughter and as a friend of Sam I should not be seeing you naked. This was a bad idea." I knew he was about to leave so I stepped out and grabbed his arm.

"Cass it's okay. What did you want to talk about?" I smiled at him as encouragement.

"To apologize. I should have realized sooner that Crowley's weapon was a person. I heard rumors about a year ago and chose to ignore them. Now I regret that decision and it hurts me that I caused you so much pain." He gestured to my torso and then grimaced and quickly looked away.

"Look Castiel. I am a big girl. Thank you for getting me out but stop caring. Emotions will get you nowhere. Now go or I will call Sam and Dean." I growled the last sentence at him and he was gone. I took a deep breath and turned to the mirror. Wiping the steam away, realty was still as dark as it had always been. I had three gunshot scars, all clustered on my right shoulder. My stomach was all scars from a hellhound and of course the collar bone. I ran my hand over it as I was thrown into the memory.

"_Danica!" I heard Crowley scream my name as I swung the sword and decapitated his general for the third time this week. I spat in Crowley's direction and steadied my stance._

"_What is it going to take to get through to you that I mean it when I say no more!" Crowley was mad and I knew I had pushed him too far this time. _

"_I hate him Uncle Crowley! You know that!" I began to use my childish voice hoping to avoid punishment. His eyes darkened and I knew that I would not get off scott free this time._

_He raised his hand and my limbs became like lead. The sword dropped to the floor and suddenly my left side was on fire. I clamped my teeth shut, refusing to let the pain get to me, refusing to break. There was a loud crack that echoed through the room then I dropped to the floor. I landed on my hands and knees, unable to put any pressure on my left arm. When I opened my eyes, there was a steady stream of blood flowing into an already large puddle. My collar bone was hanging out of my flesh, barely hanging on. _

Banging on my bedroom door brought me out of my memory and I shut off the shower. I threw on my clothes and opened the door. Dean stood there, holding a bag in one hand the other holding a lock pick.

"Seriously?! I was taking a fucking shower!" I glared at him, baring the way so he couldn't enter my room.

"I grabbed you some shampoo and such. Figured you didn't think of it when you were out." I ripped the bag from his grip and began to slam the door in his face. He shoved his foot in the way and stepped inside, forcing the door all the way open. He crossed his arms and stood there looking at me.

"What!" These last few days had been the most that anyone had paid attention to me ever and it was beginning to get on my nerves. Dean suddenly reached out and moved the straps of my tank top exposing the scars that surrounded my shoulder and collar bone. I froze. How could I have been so stupid! He reached out as if to touch them, then suddenly he turned and left. I closed the door behind him, and leaned against it. After I slowed my breathing I turned out the light and climbed into bed. I had no idea what time it was when sleep finally claimed me.


	6. Chapter 6

***All characters except Danica are the intellectual property of the makers of Supernatural. Danica is the intellectual property of me.***

I shot straight up in bed, soaked in sweat. My heart was racing at a mile a minute and I was struggling for every breath. Glancing around I saw that I was still safe, I was not in hell. I took a deep breath and climbed out of bed. I dug through my clothes, yanking out a thin sweater and sweatpants. I scribbled a quick note and left it on the table in the main room. Stepping into the cold morning air, I realized that I had only gotten two, maybe three hours of sleep. I placed the earphones in my ears and took off at a steady jog. I ran an hour, maybe two, away from the hideout and decided I should probably turn back. On the jog back, I noticed a deer and her fawn crossing the road. I came to a standstill to watch and was awe struck. The beauty that I saw in those two animals was astounding. As soon as they were gone I returned to the hideout.

Upon entering I saw that both Sam and Dean were awake. The way they both stood when I entered told me that they had been waiting for me to return. I looked at Sam and saw that his jaw was clenched and he was obviously upset about something. I turned my music off and turned my attention to my father and uncle.

"Danny, Dean um, he told me about what he saw last night." I watched as my father's jaw muscles spasm as he tried to not let his anger show. I kept silent, not wanting to have to lie to his face.

"Danny,, tell us what happened." Dean made a gesture for me to sit down as he pulled out his chair and sat.

"No." I turned to leave the room but felt a hand on my arm.

"Danny, stop. Tell us, now." The anger in Sam's voice sent a shiver down my spine. I swung around to face him and glared back with equal anger.

"Sam it is nothing that you need to concern yourself with. It's the past and that's where it should stay. Leave it be." I shook his hand off my arm and tried to leave again. He grabbed me around the waist and swung me into the air. Throwing me over his shoulder he gestured at Dean to follow. I knew that I had no chance of escaping, but I refused to make this easy for him. Using every ounce of strength I could muster, I landed blow after blow on his back and chest. His grip did not waver. I saw Dean open a door and slide something aside exposing the most intricate demon trap that I had ever seen. I began to kick harder and scream. I felt something connect with the back of my head and the darkness closed in.

My skin is on fire and it sounds like someone is calling my name. A sharp pain was beginning to become noticeable in the back of my head and it was only getting stronger.

"Hey!" Dean yells as the burning starts again and my eyes shoot open. Dean is standing in front of me, holding bottles that I assume are filled with holy water. I went to wipe the water from my face but my hands were stuck. I look down and see that my arms and legs are tied down with chains that are covered in archaic symbols. My anger begins to boil and when I finally turn my face, my eyes are glowing red.

"What the hell, you fucking son of a bitch!" I glare daggers at him and get doused in holy water. I don't even blink as it hits my body; just hold eye contact with my Uncle.

"We knew you wouldn't give answers normally, so we decided to go about it this way." Dean grabs another bottle while nodding towards the closed door. Sam must have left, probably unable to stand that a demon was his offspring.

"This was your brilliant idea wasn't it? You know what it's like to be pure evil and you thought, 'Hey why not torture the truth out of her?' Well it isn't going to work fucker. " I leer at Dean, picking at the deepest sore spot I know of.

"Danica, you will tell me, even if I have to torture it out of you." He steps forward and I start laughing. Beginning as a giggle and then turning into full body spasms. He freezes, wondering what is so funny.

"Seriously? You are not the brightest bulb in the box, that's for damn sure. The scars are from torture you dipshit. I needed to be able to endure every kind of pain up here as well as in hell. Not one thing you can do could ever break me." I sneer as I sit back, forcing my eyes to return to normal.

"You mean Crowley caused all those?" Dean made a gesture towards all my scars, coloring fading from his face.

"Him and his cronies, ya. A couple are from hunters but mainly demons. Training and all that shit. Will you let me go now?" I attempted to calm down enough to do puppy eyes but Dean just laughed.

"No." He turned to the table beside him and began digging through a bag.

"Where's Sam? Does he even know what you are doing?!" I screamed in frustration and fought at the chains binding me to the chair.

"I sent him on some errands. So, no. Last he knew you were soundly sleeping in your room after I knocked you out." He didn't even turn around as he began to leave the room.

"Come on you can't leave me here!" My anger was beginning to boil, I was slowly losing control. Dean began to walk out of the room and I swiped my fingers through the air causing the exit to slam shut. He immediately drew a weapon and began looking around. I closed my eyes and concentrated, willing the chains that bound me to break. I heard a clank and opened my eyes. I stood and quickly walked out of the devils trap. Dean had thrown open the doors, leaving me alone in the room and had gone off in search for whoever it was that had shut them in.

I walked quietly towards the door and glanced down the hallway in both directions. There was no sign of him and I could barely hear him in the distance. I decided to head towards the exit as I realized that I had made a mistake in reaching out to them. They were breed and born hunters, of course they would want to kill me rather than help me. As I snuck up each hallway, I was continually pausing to make sure that he was still far away from me. I kept my breathing shallow but even and stayed near the walls. In a little under five minutes I was out and headed towards my car.

I reached under the wheel well and grabbed the spare key. I glanced behind me glad to see that Dean still hadn't discovered I was gone. Slipping behind the wheel, I started the car and took off. I didn't pay attention to where I was headed, I just continued driving until the sun began to set. Pulling into a diner parking, I parked. My heart still felt like it was trying to leap out of my chest. Crowley's voice was ringing in my ears.

_I am your only family. Your father abandoned you and your mother died because of you._

I shook my head and reached into the dash. I was glad I had taken some of their credit cards and cash off of them. Grabbing my wallet and spare cell phone I head for the diner.

It was quaint and looked probably like most other diners across the US. There was a couple to my right quietly talking. An old man sat at the bar and the waitress was out back talking to the cook. I quickly slide into a seat where I could keep an eye out and an exit was close by. The waitress noticed me and began to waltz over with a huge smile and a menu.

"Hello Hun. What would'ya like to drink?" She smiled as she slides the menu towards me. I smile, quickly dropping my gaze.

"Water's fine. Thanks." I opened the menu and hoped she would just walk away. Luckily she took the hint.

Scanning the menu I quickly decide what I want. I slide my spare cell phone out of my pocket and turn it on. A new message pops up. I quickly open it and see that it's from Sam.

'Headed into town. Want anything?'

He must have sent it before he left hoping I would wake up and want to go with him. I put the phone down face first and try to decide which way to head.

"Here's your water darling. What else can I get for ya?" She smiles and taps her foot to some beat only she can hear.

"I'll take a hamburger with the works. Lots of onion and fries please." I smile as I hand her the menu and grab my phone. I act as if I am reading the most interesting thing of all time. She nods her head and dances over to the counter.

I shake my head and a smile begins to creep over my face. I only have my cell phone on me so I start to go through the numbers, curious to see who Sam programed into my phone. I hear the bell over the door jingle but don't bother to look up.

"Danica?!"


End file.
